


Welcome Home

by Ekala



Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Tron (1982)
Genre: Circuit Touching, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Ram Lives (Tron), Tron Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: He figured that if he could pull buildings that were destroyed by the MCP out of the ground with his mystical user powers, he should be able to do the same thing with programs.
Relationships: Kevin Flynn/Ram (Tron)
Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608718
Kudos: 8





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this post](https://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1551.html?thread=10767#t10767) on the tronkinkmeme. Not edited.

Flynn had been left alone for a while, Tron and Clu both off doing official duty-type things that he didn't feel like getting involved in today. He'd had an idea earlier and had been searching for a chance to use it since he'd gotten in the system that night. He figured that if he could pull buildings that were destroyed by the MCP out of the ground with his mystical user powers, he should be able to do the same thing with programs.

He knelt, palms flat on the ground, scrounging up memories of the program he was hoping to "rerezz", as the public here had deemed it. The program was still there in the system, and he reached for it, pulling at it and fixing the broken code in it as he started to reel it in. "C'mon, buddy..." Just a few more lines, and he thought he'd gotten it, tugging it above the ground. "Heave ho!"

There was Ram, in one of the sleek new black outfits, just barely glowing blue. He was exactly as Flynn remembered him and he was waking up and alive and Flynn couldn't get the grin off his face. Ram's eyes fluttered open, confusion written all over his face. The program sat up a bit, holding his head, blinking and trying to reorient himself. Flynn waited patiently, still not sure if this rerezzing brought back memories along with the programs themselves. He knew, though, the instant Ram's eyes met his.

"...Flynn?" That grin grew wider and he nearly knocked the poor program over in his enthusiasm to hug him. "What... where... what?" The startled program hugged him back almost automatically but was still far beyond dazed and confused. Flynn was almost in tears from the joy - this had been his one mistake, the one thing he had wished over and over again he could fix, and here he was, alive and well. He pulled back a bit so he could look at him again and was kissing him before he realized it, joy and relief overflowing through him. Ram made a small, muffled noise and fell backwards, looking stupified and happy and turned on all at the same time. "But I was..."

The user nodded, grinning again. "You were. I found a way to bring you back. You're back. You're back, man!" He leaned down to kiss him again, wondering how he'd never noticed how attractive the program was. Ram let out another stifled noise, wiggling under him. He looked positively ecstatic as Flynn drew away, eyes shining. "User," he breathed, puffing out a laugh. "That's..." Ram shook his head, wrapping his arms around Flynn's shoulders and drawing him back down for a hotter, longer kiss, surprising the user. He grinned as they parted again, looking more flushed than Flynn ever expected to see a program. "I have no idea why but... this is e-exciting my circuits..."

Flynn almost laughed. "I bet." He motioned for Ram to wait before placing a hand on his chest, focusing and channeling some of that user-created power into it. The program gasped and spasmed under him, suit glowing the brightest blue. Ram looked up at him in awe as he lifted his hand up. "F-flynn..." The user cocked his head to the side, almost a question, to which the program responded by enthusiatically pulling him back down for another kiss, making his hand come in contact with Ram's suit again.

Clu was horrified when he walked in on them not a nanosecond later.


End file.
